1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for rolling section steel, particularly sheet piles. The section steel is rolled successively in successive passes. At least always two of the passes are combined in a common two-high stand. The present invention further relates to a reversing mill train for carrying out this method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Section steel, such as, sheet piles, are conventionally rolled in successively arranged passes of grooved rolls. Two, or at most three, of these passes can be provided in a set of rolls. Due to the widths of the passes rolls having substantial lengths are required. As a result, the rolls must have relatively large diameters in order to ensure that the stability of the rolls is sufficient. Since generally at least ten, but usually an even greater number of passes are required for rough rolling and finish rolling, at least five reversing two-high stands provided with box passes are required for a conventional reversing mill train for rolling sheet piles. Since the sets of rolls are long and have a large diameter, these two-high stands are also relatively large and, thus, expensive.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to reduce the expenses required for the stands and the roller tables, transfer beds, etc. used with the stands in the reversing mill train used for carrying out the above-described method.